


恋上普拉提 15

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 12





	恋上普拉提 15

好久没有到公司，李赫宰忙碌了一天。从早上的会议，到决策的签署，再到合作伙伴的会面，李赫宰可以说是马不停蹄。在家休息了一段时间，但业务能力却是半点也没有减少。不论是会议上尖锐的见解与强势的威慑力，还是过目协议时果断的决策和精密的计算，还是对于合作伙伴不卑不亢的面谈技巧，都彰显着这个男人独一无二的魅力以及无人能比的实力。

李赫宰向来精力旺盛，即使是忙碌了一天，回家的时候李赫宰依旧神采奕奕。他先去买了两份海鲜面和糖醋肉，然后才心情极其不错地打道回府。

李赫宰一到家，就被浓厚的青梅味信息素给包围了起来，他的呼吸立马变得急促，每吸一口都是浓浓的青梅酸酸甜甜的香。几乎是随手把打包的食物扔在了地上，他踉踉跄跄地跑到卧室。李东海缩在被子里哼哼唧唧难耐地蠕动着，他还没有从睡梦中完全醒来，迷迷糊糊地呼唤着李赫宰的名字。

李东海是被李赫宰吻醒的，随即便紧紧地拥上。清酒味很好的把他包裹着，让他感到兴奋又舒畅。所有一切的热烈开始与唇舌之间的纠缠以及掌心游走地温度。李东海晕晕乎乎地回应着李赫宰地每一个动作，紧紧地依偎在李赫宰地怀里，黏黏糯糯的像一只刚刚出生的小奶猫。

“赫，我爱你！我爱你！”是他一声声的猫叫，又像是挠心的猫爪，让李赫宰无比情动。

颈后的腺体在信息素的刺激下不断的跳动。李赫宰的吻落在过李东海的眉心，睫毛，鼻尖，耳垂还有每一个他觉得性感而又美丽的地方，经过了好久的兜兜转转，他的嘴唇终于移动到了李东海的腺体。Alpha天生的征服欲让他无比想要一口咬下去，让清酒和青梅的味道缠缠绵绵的混合在一起，让所有人都知道，李东海只是属于他一个人的。可他还是没有咬下去，只是来来回回地轻轻舔舐着，享受着人在他怀里轻微的颤抖。

“标记我吧，赫！”就在李东海话音落下的那个瞬间，李赫宰一口咬上人后颈跳动的凸起。清酒味顺着血液流经了李东海身体的每一个角落，李东海不再是一个青涩的少年，从此渲染上撩人的酒味。醉了，在这样的信息素里，李东海红着脸脸颊，将人拥的更紧。

后端早已准备好了人的进入，可李赫宰却还是固执地彬彬有礼、勤勤恳恳地开拓。他们第一次的水乳交融是两个青涩少年毫无章法的互相抚慰，可这一次不一样，这是李赫宰作为李东海的男朋友，作为他的男人，完完全全地去探索，去品尝，去拥有。。。

直到怀中的人突然轻哼着地颤抖，李赫宰方才停止了他的探索，终于正式地进入到他期待已久的领域。李东海依旧像是一只无比温顺的小奶猫，也不叫唤，也不急不闹，红着脸颊，羞怯而又混乱地在李赫宰的身上亲吻、啃咬。这使李赫宰更加的沉迷，更加的疯狂。可是他对于李东海的爱，远远大于了自己纯粹的欲望的发泄。尽管快速地忘情抽动着，却一直注意着避开生殖腔。李赫宰是一个极有责任心的男人呢，他和李东海交往还没有太久，他不想倘若人有一天后悔了，却没有选择。

李东海是渴望被完完全全标记的，可李赫宰没有这样的行动，他也不好意思说。他自然是知道李赫宰是为自己着想，可他却仍旧有些小小的气恼李赫宰的直脑经，一点小便宜都不会占，他在心里悄悄埋怨。他这么爱他，怎么会后悔？这个傻瓜怎么就不知道即使不被标记，自己从心里就早已是完完全全属于他了。

金厉旭在李东海走后稍稍整理了一会头绪，在下晚的时候就去了警察局。他有个叫曺圭贤的朋友在那里上班，想要让他帮忙调一下以前的案子应该不是一件很难的事情。

曺圭贤和金厉旭一样的年纪，从初中开始就一直是同学。曺圭贤也是个及其聪明的人物，大学毕业后考了公务员，很快就成为了警察局历来最年轻的局长。即使很多眼红的人冷嘲热讽他搭了他政客父亲的顺风车，可那些人却还是不得不承认他雷厉风行的做事风格和高人一等的办事能力。

“哟，是什么风把我们神龙见首不见尾的小王子给吹来了？”曺圭贤看到金厉旭，立马从桌前站起来去迎接。

“别嘴贫，就是来看看你，这不马上快下班了吗？约你一起吃个晚饭。”

“哟，曹局长，有这么好看一个Omega来约你吃完饭，桃花运不错啊！”坐在曺圭贤后面的人抬起眼插话道。

“我有名字，别叫我Omega！”金厉旭有些不高兴地看着说话的人。

“好啦，我的小刺猬，人家自己也是Omega，对你可没有不尊重的意思。”曺圭贤一边穿上自己的外套，一边搭上金厉旭的肩，“走吧，去吃晚饭吧！我可不敢让我的小刺猬等太久。”

金厉旭撇了撇嘴，“人民的好公仆，你确定所有的事情都忙完了吗？我可不想到时候被当成红颜祸水，被人指着鼻子骂！”

“都忙完了，你放心，走啦，走啦！”曺圭贤推着金厉旭走出了警察局。

方才插话的Omega看着两个人离开的背影，不动声色地挑了挑眉毛。


End file.
